Kickin It in the future
by Mrs.Fanfic
Summary: Jack Brewer and Kim Crawferd have 2 kids Jaclyn and Kaylia. They're life seemed easy until Jack gets a letter that changes it all...
1. What started it all Ep 1

*sun shines through Jack and Kim's window*

Jaclyn: DADDY! *Jumps on Jack* WAKE UP!

Kim: Well some ones wide awake.

Jack: Morning karate kid. Who's up for pancakes?

Jaclyn: ME! ME!

Jack: Come on kido. *takes Jaclyn to kitchen*

Kim: *to her self* I wonder where my little Kaylia is. *gets out of bed and goes to Kaylia's room*

Kaylia: *fast asleep*

Kim: There's my pop star.

*she kisses her head and goes to the kitchen.*

Jaclyn: Mommy! Look! Me and daddy made pancakes!

Kim: My ninjas making breakfast.

Jack: Where's our pop star?

Kim: She's asleep...still.

Jack: She turns 1 in 8 days.

Jaclyn: OH NO!

Jack: What is it baby?

Jaclyn: I have to get Kay Kay a present!

Kim: Honey you do-

Jack: Let's go to the store after breakfast ok?

Kim: Jack! *pulls him aside* What r u doing?!

Jack: Kim this is a way that Jaclyn can bond with Kaylia.

Kim: You can take her and I will stay until Kaylia wakes up.

Jack: Ok *kisses cheek*

*knocks on door*

Kim: I'll get it. *opens door* Hello?

Jerry: Yo Kimmy!

Kim: Jerry! I would be really mad at you but I'm so happy to see you! *hugs*

Jerry: So where's Jackie?

Kim: In the kitchen.

Jack: Who was at th- Jerry!

Jerry: Yo! Jack What's up man?

*they man hug*

Jaclyn: Uncle Jerry!

Jerry: Jackie! *picks her up and spins around*

Jack: So what brings you here?

Jerry: Oh. Right. *puts Jaclyn down* Well, you know how me and Brittney have been dating for 4 years now.

Kick: Yeah.

Jerry: Well, we are getting married.


	2. Marring a Black Dragon? Ep 2

Jerry: We're getting married.

Jack: Wow dude that's great! Good for you! *man hug*

Kim: Jerry are u sure you wanna be with Britt forever.

Jerry: Yes. I love Brittney and I want her to be by my side forever.

Jack: That's great Jerry.

Jerry: Oh! That reminds me. Hey Jackie.

Jaclyn: Yes uncle Jerry.

Jerry: How would u like to be a flower girl?

Jaclyn: Do I wear a dress?

Jerry: If you want.

Jaclyn: What color?

Jerry: What color do u like?

Jaclyn: Green!

Jerry: Then a green dress.

Jaclyn: I'll do it! *smiles big*

*crying comes from Kaylia's room*

Kim: I got her.*goes into room*

Jerry: Jack?

Jack: Yeah?

Jerry: I was kinda hoping you could be my best man?

Jack: Dude I would love to!

Jerry: Thanks. Britney wants Kim to be the one of the bridesmaids

Jaclyn: Daddy can I get dressed now?

Jack: Yeah let me help you. Be right back Jerry.

*with Kim and Kaylia*

Kim: Come on baby girl lets go get some food.

Kaylia: *claps hands* Momma food!

Kim: You are a moms girl that's for sure.

*goes to the kitchen to see Jerry on the phone*

Jerry: Rudi! Come on man you cant do this to me!

Rudi: I'm sorry Jerry but if your gonna marry a Black Dragon you are no longer aloud in my dojo and that's final! *hangs up*


	3. Kick's Kid Ep 3

Rudi: I'm sorry Jerry but if your gonna marry a Black Dragon then I cant let you in my dojo! *hangs up*

Kim: Jerry?

Jerry: Oh Kim! Uh that was Milton. Hey it's little Kaylia.

Kim: *puts Kaylia in high chair* So..coming to practice?

Jerry: Umm cant doing things with Britt.

Kim: That's to bad cause Jack was going to teach Jaclyn how to flip Milton.

Jerry:*starts laughing* I have to se- I mean, I would love to go but I'm doing things with Britt

Jaclyn: *skips in room* Mommy look at my sneakers! *wearing sparkly black high tops*

Kim: They are adorable baby.

Kaylia: Momma! Momma!

Jack: Lets go kido.

Jerry: *snickers* Jack?

Jack: Yeah?

Jerry: *snickers* Missing something?

Jack: What?

Everyone but Jack: *bursts out laughing*

Jack: What is so funny?!

Kim: *walks over to him and puts hand on shoulder* Babe...go look in the mirror.

*Jack walks to bathroom*

Kim: Jaclyn? Did you use the glitter glue without permission?

Jaclyn: Maybe...

*Jack walks back in*

Jack: Ok Kim...I see what u did and I will get you back.

Kim: Oh baby...I wish that was me.

Jack: Jerry?

Jerry: I haven't been to your house in 2 weeks.

Jack: Ok...*crouches in front of Jaclyn* Jaclyn?

Jaclyn: Yes daddy?

Jack: Did u put pink glitter glue on daddy's favorite shirt and spell out "Mommy's Princess"

Jaclyn: I love you daddy.

Jack: I don't wanna do this but u made me. *picks her up by her feet and swings her around*

Jaclyn: DADDY!

Kim: She really is a ninja.

*later that evening the Brewer family are at practice*

Kim: Do it again Jaclyn.

Milton: No! That ninja is not flipping me again!

Rudi: She's the product of 2 black belts...your gonna get some pain.

Eddie: One more time.

Milton: Ugh! Fine but last time!

Jaclyn: *takes Milton's arm and flips him on his back and does Jack's wink face ;)*

Rudi: That right there is a 100% Jack Brewers daughter.

Jack: *shrugs and smiles*

Milton: Right now I wish that wasn't his daughter.

Rudi: Hey Jack?

Jack: Yeah?

Rudi: Can I talk to you for a sec?

Jack: Sure

*they go into his office*

Jack: What is it Rudi?

Rudi: I wanna put Jaclyn in a class with other kids.

Jack: You wanna what now?

Rudi: I think that Jaclyn can be a really good student if we put her in a class.

Jack: Rudi! She's 5!

Rudi: But she is Kim and your kid! She could be a higher rank than Eddie.

Jack: I don't think so.

Rudi: Lets prove it then *runs out of office ad grabs a couple of boards * Jaclyn. Come here.

Jaclyn: Yes Uncle Rudi.

Rudi: Can you break these 2 boards for me.

Jaclyn: Ok. *punches though boards* Hiya!

Kick: Damn!

Rudi: Umm language.

Kim: Jaclyn honey...where did you learn that?

Jaclyn: I saw daddy do it at composition.

Jack: That's not possible we never took you to a composition.

Jaclyn: I know the Wasabi Code too.

Kick: How?!

Jaclyn: The only people in this room that watch me.

Milton, Eddie, Rudi: Funny story.

Kick: What did you do?

Milton: Well it all started when she just turned 4

Flashback

Eddie: So Jaclyn did your daddy tell you about this place.

Jaclyn: Yes. I have to be this many though *holds up 5 fingers*

Milton: We could always give u a head start about this place.

Jaclyn: Like what?

Eddie: The Wasabi Code.

Jaclyn: Huh?

Milton: Its something we all say to represent our dojo.

Jaclyn: Can you say it?

Milton and Eddie: We swear by the light of the dragons eye to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi!

Jaclyn: That was cool! Teach me!

*1 hour later*

Jaclyn: I got it this time. Ok. We swear by the light of the dragons eye to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi!

Milton: You did it!

Eddie: You know what else we should show her?

Milton: What?

Eddie: Videos of Jack and Kim in competitions!

Milton: What about the video Rudi took of Jack and Kim fighting?!

Flashback over

Kick: You did what?!

Jaclyn: Daddy should've kicked your butt.


	4. The First Fight Ep 4

Jaclyn: Daddy should've kicked your butt.

Kim: Woah Woah Woah! Let's get something straight I-

Eddie: I hate to interrupt but I do want to remind you that 1. Jack let you win and 2. your other child is still here.

Kim: Ok that is it! *turns to Jack* I want a fair fight! Now!

Jack: Kim-

Kim: Don't you Kim me Jack!

Jack: Can we at le-

Kim: *through a punch but he blocks it*

Jack: Kim...please do not make me do this.

Jaclyn: Mommy..

Kim: *rips arm out of Jacks grip* I'm going home *picks up Kaylia and storms out of dojo*

Jaclyn: *looks down* This is my fault. I'm sorry daddy.

Jack: Honey *keels to her level* this is not your fault.

Jaclyn: Yes it is daddy. I should've kept my mouth quite.

Rudi: Kido this is just your mommy going through a phase.

Jaclyn: *sighs* Ok. *yawns*

Jack: Ok let's get u home ninja. *picks her up and walks home*

*with Kim and Kaylia*

Kim: *throws her keys on the couch* Ugh! *stomps up stairs and puts Kaylia to bed*

Jack: Kim? I'm home.

Kim: *ignores*

Jack: Jaclyn.

Jaclyn: Yes *yawns*

Jack: Want me to play you your song?

Jaclyn: *face lights up* I'll go get my P.J's! *runs to room*

Kim: You haven't sang to her in awhile.

Jack: Yeah. I want to make her feel better.

Kim: Why is she upset?

Jack: She thinks that you being mad is her fault.

Kim: Well u better go get ready as well if your going to sing to her.

Jack: *walks over to her and takes her hands* U know I love u.

Kim: Jack, I love u to.

Jack: *kisses cheek*

Kim: Go get ready.

*Jack goes to his closet and pulls out his acoustic guitar and Jaclyn's song lyrics*

Jack: *pulls out chair from Jaclyn's desk and tunes guitar*

Jaclyn: Daddy when will you teach me to play guitar?

Jack: Soon baby...soon. *starts to play song*

She spins and she sways to

whatever song plays,

without a care in the world.

I'm siting here wearing the world on

my shoulders.

It's been a long day with

still work to do.

She pulling at me saying

, "Dad, I need you

there's a ball at the castle

and I've been invited

and I need to practice my dancing.

Oh, please ,daddy please."

So I danced with Cinderella.

*continues until she falls asleep*

Jack: I love you ninja. *kisses head*


	5. Old Friend's and The Frist Day Ep 5

Jack: I love you ninja . * kisses head*

*the next morning*

Jack: Hey kido its the first day of pre school.

Jaclyn: Daddy, I don't wanna go.

Jack: Baby why not?

Jaclyn: Uncle Jerry said that pre school is where all the bad stuff happens.

Jack: Ninja, the thing you don't wanna do is listen to uncle Jerry ok?

Jaclyn: Ok. Can I wear my sneakers?

Jack: Corse you can baby girl.

Jaclyn: Yay!

*Jack helps her get dressed and they go to the school*

Jack: R u ready to meet your new teacher?

Jaclyn: Yes! Yes! Yes!

Jack: Ok lets go. *he takes her hand and they go down the hallway*

*they open the door*

Jack Meet Mrs. Harvey.

Lindsay: Jack?

Jack: Lindsay?!

Lindsay: Yeah hey.

Jack: What r u doing here?!

Lindsay: I'm the teachers helper. Who's this little cutie? Sister?

Jaclyn: *giggles* She's funny daddy.

Lindsay: Dad huh...never would've guessed it.

Jack: This is Jaclyn.

Lindsay: Well hi Jaclyn. I have your cubie and desk with your name on it.

Jaclyn: You do?

Lindsay: Yes. Come on I'll show you.

Jaclyn: Bye daddy. *hugs legs*

Jack: Bye ninja. *kisses head*

*they start class when Jack leaves*


	6. Lindsay's Kid! Ep 6

*they started class when Jack left*

Mrs. Harvey: Hey kids! I'm Mrs. Harvey and I'm your teacher. How about we introduce everyone by saying our name, favorite color and animal.

Justin: I'm Justin. My favorite animal is a lion and my favorite color is green.

Ally: I'm Ally and my favorite color and animal is a kitty and my favorite color is orange

Michel: I'm Michel. My favorite animal is a Iguania. And my favorite color is turquoise.

*the rest of the class goes around and the last person is Jaclyn*

Jaclyn: I am Jaclyn. My favorite color is green and animal is a Dolphin.

Mrs. Harvey: Ok. That was everyone. Now get with a buddy and color a picture of your favorite food.

Ally: Hi. I'm Ally.

Jaclyn: I'm Jaclyn. Wanna be my partner?

Ally: Sure.

*for the rest of the day Ally and Jaclyn hang out until Kim comes*

Kim: *glares* Lindsay.

Lindsay: Hey Kim! What's up.

Kim: I'm Just here for-

Lindsay: Jaclyn.

Kim: Yeah how did u-

Lindsay: Jack came by this morning.

Kim: Your being nice to me...it's creepy.

Lindsay: Kim. That was the past. Lets be friends.

Kim: O..Ok Jaclyn honey lets get to practice.

Jaclyn: *frowns* But mom.

Kim: Don't make me get Daddy.

Jaclyn: Ok..by Ally *they hug*

Lindsay: My daughter and Jaclyn are friends! Cute.

Kim: Your what now?!


	7. Kim's Seceret Ep 7

Kim: Your what now?!

Lindsay: My daughter Ally.

Kim: You have been through teen pregnancy to?!

Lindsay: Yes. I'm homeschooled and Mrs. Harvey said that for me to take care of her while the father is away she would give me a "teaching" job here.

Kim: Your lucky your homeschooled. Me and Jack still go to school.

Lindsay: I didn't want my friends to think low of me.

Kim: Well I have to get going. Here's my number. *pulls out paper with # on it*

Lindsay: Thanks.

*Kim and Jaclyn go to the car*

Jaclyn: I made a new friend mommy.

Kim: I saw. *picks her up and puts her in her car seat*

Jaclyn: Her name is Ally.

Kim: I wanted to name you Ally but daddy thought that we should do something more with his name in it.

Jaclyn: *giggles* Daddy is funny.

Kim: How about we go grab some food at the mall.

Jaclyn: Yay! *claps hands*

*with Jack and Kaylia*

Kaylia: Daddy food.

Jack: So my princess is hungry. Lets call mommy and sissy to see if they r hungry.

*calls Kim*

Kim: Hello?

Jack: Hey babe.

Kim: Jack. Whats up

Jack: Well Kaylia is hungry and I thought we could go grab some food.

Kim: Me and little ninja were just heading over to the mall.

Jack: Me and Kaylia will meet you to there.

Kim: Bye, I love you.

Jack: You to. Bye.

*Jack takes Kaylia out to the car and puts her in car seat*

Jack: Lets go to the mall baby girl.

Kaylia: Mommy and Daddy have food! *smiles and claps hands*

Jack: *turns on the radio to hear Kim singing on the radio* Kim?!

Kaylia: Mommy on music! *claps hands*

*with Kim and Jaclyn*

Jaclyn: *starts singing Fearless (the Olivia Holt one)*

Kim: Its good daddy never turns on the radio so he doesn't know I sing on it.

Jaclyn: Why cant daddy know?

Kim: Because he always wants mommy to be in his band and his band always hits on mommy.

Jaclyn: *still singing*

Kim: Your a daddy's girl alright.


	8. Seceret Reveled Ep 8

Kim: You're a daddy's girl alright.

Jaclyn: I like daddy's song Cinderella.

Kim: I love it.

Jaclyn: Mommy can u turn on the radio?

Kim: Of corse I can.

*turns on the radio and hears Kim singing Had Me Hello*

Jaclyn: *sings along*

Kim: I remember this song. I wrote it about daddy.

*with Jack and Kaylia*

Jack: Why is Kim on the radio?!

Kaylia: Mommy sing good.

Jack: She didn't tell me!

Kaylia: Uh oh.

Jack: I have an idea. *smiles*

Kaylia: Yay! I need food

Jack: We r almost there hun.

*at the food court*

Kim: Honey stay with mom.

Jaclyn: Falaphil Phil! Can we eat there? Please!

Kim: Ok I'll text dad.

Text: Hey how does Falaphil Phil's sound?

Response: Alright to me coming now love you.

Text: See u in a sec.

Jaclyn: Is daddy coming?

Kim: You bet he is. Lets go inside.

*they go inside*

Phil: Kim! Ello Ello! And the girl version of Jack!

Kim: This is my daughter Phil.

Phil: Ooh...she looks like Jack.

Jaclyn: Mommy who is that?

Phil: I'm Phil.

Jaclyn: Your is in this place.

Phil: I own this place.

Jaclyn: Cool!

Kim: We will take a #3 and #4

Phil: Coming up.

*they take a seat*

Jaclyn: Mommy do u think Uncle Rudi will let me join a karate class?

Kim: Me and daddy can teach you.

Jaclyn: But its not as fun.

*Jack and Kaylia come in*

Jack: My girls. *kisses Kim*

Jaclyn: Daddy can I do a class at the dojo?

Jack: But me and mommy can teach u.

Jaclyn: Its not as fun.

Kaylia: Ninja.

Jaclyn: That's my nick name.

Kim: She's trying to talk to you.

Jaclyn: Really?

Kim: Say something back.

Jaclyn: Hi princess.

Kaylia: *laughs and grabs Jaclyn's hand*

Jaclyn: She likes me daddy!

Jack: Of course she does you're sisters.

Phil: Here's the food

Kick: Thanks Phil.

Phil: Your welcome. Oh Kim I heard you on the radio. You have a great voice.


	9. The Birthday with a Twist Ep 9

Jaclyn: Uh Oh

Kim: I can explain-

Jack: *looks disappointed* No need. I've heard enough. *gets up and goes outside*

Kim: *sighs* Great...just great.

Jaclyn: Where did daddy go?

Kim: Away from me. *closes eyes and leans back*

Jaclyn: *sneaks out when Kim closed her eyes*

Kaylia: Where go?

Jaclyn: Shh. *goes out side*

Jack: *sitting on water fountain looking at the ground*

Jaclyn: Daddy? *sits next to him*

Jack: Yeah baby girl? *looks at her*

Jaclyn: Mommy didn't lie on purpose.

Jack: What do u mean? *picks her up and sets her on his lap*

Jaclyn: Mommy doesn't want to join band. Guys mean.

Jack: In my band?

Jaclyn: *nods* Mommy sorry.

Jack: *smiles* I know. Lets go back inside. *takes her hand and goes inside*

Kim: *sees Jack* jack I am so-

Jack: It's ok Kim. Little Jaclyn here told me everything.

Jaclyn: *smiles*

Kim: Thanks baby.

*the day of Kaylia's B-day*

Kim: So lets see. *looks through papers* Jerry and Brittney are coming, Milton and Julie, Eddie and Grace, Rudi and Ms. Applebottom, My mom and dad, your mom, Bobbi wasabi, Au- Hold on...Bobbi Wasabi? Jack.

Jack: Yeah.

Kim: I didn't know Bobbi was coming.

Jack: Yeah he gave me a call and he's coming.

Kim: Ok anyway Austin and Ally and my Aunt Josie.

Jack: I'm glad we have a big house.

Jaclyn: Daddy!

Jack: What is it Jaclyn?

Jaclyn: I don't know what to wear!

Jack: Kim..

Kim: Yeah I know. *goes and helps her pick out an outfit*

Jaclyn: THAT ONE! *shrieks*

Kim: Inside voices please!

Jaclyn: Yes mam.

Kim: Lets put it on.

*she puts on a sparkly blue tank top with a short white cover up, white jeans, white flip flops with a big blue flower clip in her hair*

Kim: Awww.

Jaclyn: *spins around* Yay!

Kim: But remember honey today isn't about u its about-

Jaclyn: Kaylia and her birthday.

Kim: That's right. Now come on lets show daddy your outfit.

*they walk out to the living room*

Jack: Look over here. My ninja is now a princess.

Jaclyn: *gets in fighting stance* I will fight if I have to.

Kim: Ur a daddy's girl alright.

Jack: With ur mom's style.

Jaclyn: *comes back to standing normal when the doorbell rang* I'LL GET IT! *runs to door looks through window to see who it is* It's Uncle Milton! *opens door* Hello.

Julie: Aww hey Jaclyn! *crouches down*

Jaclyn: Aunt Julie! *hugs*

Milton: What am I cop liver?

Jaclyn: *hugs legs*

Milton: *picks her up* Lets go inside.

Jack: Hey Milton. *pats his back* How's it been?

Milton: Good. How about u?

*they continue their convocation while Kim and Julie are talking*

Kim: So how is the baby?

Julie: Which one?

Kim: *laughs* The little one.

Julie: He is at my mom's house.

Kim: Ah. probably for the best.

Julie: Yeah. He has been jumpy a lot lately.

Kim: That's boy's for you.

Kaylia: *walks out of room* Mommy?

Kim: Hey baby. Lets get u dressed for your birthday.

Kaylia: *smiles and claps hands*

*dresses her in a white spring dress with white flats and headband*

Kim: My little princess. Daddy wants to see u.

Kaylia: *claps hands* Daddy! Daddy!

Kim: Alright.

*they walk out to the living room and Jack picks up Kaylia*

Jack: There's the B-day girl.

Kaylia: Yay! Yay!

*doorbell*

Jaclyn: I'll get it! *does same as last time* It's Nana! *opens door*

Ms. B: My grandbaby! *hugs tightly*

Jaclyn: Nana! Look at my outfit. *twirls*

Ms. B: Oh u look adorable. Jack Dear.

Jack: Hey mom. *hugs*

Kim: Hi Annie.

Ms. B: Kimberly. Oh how are u? *hugs*

Kim: I'm ok.

Ms. B: That is great.

*everyone starts to show up and the only one left is Jerry.. late as usual.

Jack: Ugh! Where is he!?

Kim: Its ok Jack calm down. We will just have to start the party without him.

Jack: Your right. *takes a deep breath* Lets do it.

Kim: Ok everyone the party is starting.

*they do some party games when a ring at the doorbell came*

Jack: I got it. *goes to door and opens it* Its about t- *sees Brittney in tears*

Brittney: J...Jack?

Jack: What's wrong Brittney?!

Brittney: J...Jerry...h...he's...in the...hospital.


	10. The Present Plus a Misssing Child Ep 10

Brittney: We where arguing over something and I told him to calm down cause he was speeding then he ran into a tree. The doctor says he is unconscious. *starts to cry*

Jack: Come inside. *puts arm around her*

Kim: Brittney what happened?!

Jack: Jerry is in the hospital.

Kim: Ms. B can you-

Ms. B: Yes. *takes her up stairs to the guest room*

Kim: R u ok Jack?

Jack: *sighs* Yeah. Lets enjoy the party.

*they finish all the games and cake it was time to open presents*

Kim: Ok who is first. How about Milton and Julie.

Milton: Ok. *gives present*

Kaylia:*waits for Kim to open it* Its a dolly!

Kim: Thanks guys.

*they go through the other gifts until Austin and Ally's gift*

Austin: Well I thought of the idea and Ally made it better so here.

Ally: I hope u like it.

*Kim opens it and puts her hand over her mouth*

Jack: What is it?

Kim: Its...its...*she takes it out and its a family and friend protract*

Jack: Oh my gosh!

Ally: I remember it perfectly.

**_flashback_**

_Jack: Thanks for coming guys we really appreciate it._

_Ally: Anything for my step family. _

_Austin: Yeah. So this is the new place huh?_

_Kim: *holding new born Kaylia* Yep. _

_Ally: And how is Jaclyn taking it?_

_Jack: She loves the house._

_Ally: I ment having a sister. _

_Jack: Ooh. Well she sings to her every night and talks to her a lot so I think she likes it._

_*everyone else shows up*_

_Ally: How about we take a picture?_

_Kim: With everyone?_

_Ally: Uh yeah. _

_Jack: Yeah lets do it! _

_Austin: Ok everyone we r taking a picture so listen to Ally. _

_Ally: *tells everyone one where to go* _

_Austin: Ok the camera is set up. *puts timer on and runs to his spot* _

_**Flashback over**_

Kim: I love it so much.

Jaclyn: Who's that? *points at baby Kaylia*

Jack: That's Kaylia.

Jaclyn: That's me. *points at herself*

Kim: Ally thank u so much! *hugs her tightly*

Ally: It was nothing really.

*at the end of the party*

Jack: Britt is still asleep.

Kim: I feel so bad.

Jack: Let's let her stay the night.

Kim: Yeah.

Jaclyn: Daddy?

Jack: Yes pumpkin?

Jaclyn: Umm I was thinking that maybe we could go to practice tomorrow?

Jack: Sure.

Jaclyn: *jumps up and down* Yay!

*the next afternoon they put Kaylia in a new stroller and went down to the Dojo*

Rudi: Hey guys. Y'all come to work with Jaclyn?

Jack: Yep.

Kim: Lets go and change into our gee's Jaclyn. *takes her hand*

Jack: So how our the other classes?

Rudi: They r ok I guess. They're sweet kids but we can't go to compositions cause there isn't enough of them. Unless..

Jack: I'm not putting Jaclyn in a class. She's 4!

Rudi: Yeah I know.

Jaclyn: I'm ready.

Jack: Ok.

*they practice for a hour*

Jaclyn: Hey daddy?

Jack: Yeah.

Jaclyn: How come u and mommy never spar?

Jack: Uh...well...ummm

Rudi: Yeah.. why not?

Kim: Honestly I wanna fight but he wont let me fight him.

Jack: I just don't wanna hurt u.

Kim: Or u don't want to get beat.

Jaclyn: Uh Oh...

Jack: U wanna fight?

Kim: Yeah I do.

Jack: Fine. *steps on mat* U got one.

Kim: Finally! *gets on mat*

*Rudi starts them off. Kim punches Jack but he blocks it. Jack kicks her but she dodges it and back kicks him in the stomach. He steps back but then he round house kicks but she blocked it then Jack sees Jaclyn run out the door and Kim flips him*

Kim: BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!

Jack: *gets up and runs after Jaclyn*

Kim: Where is he going?

Jack: Jaclyn! Where r u?! Jaclyn!

Kim: Jack what r u doing?!

Jack: Jaclyn ran out of the Dojo!


	11. Getting Older and Big Decisions Ep 11

Jack: Where could she have gone?!

Kim: Should we tell Joan?

Jack: *looks at her*

Kim: Yeah not my best idea.

Jack: Wait. Remember when she was telling us about how when she was sad she would go to that place called...

Kim: B.W.H but I don't know what it stands for.

Jack: Bobbi Wasabi's House!

Kim: Let's go!

*Bobbi's House*

Jaclyn: Thank You Uncle Bobbi.

Bobbi: Your welcome Jackie.

Jaclyn: Do u think I should've ran off?

Bobbi: No That was a bad idea. Mommy and Daddy are probably really worried.

*ring on doorbell*

Bobbi: Ninja's would u get that please.

Jack: *barges through door* Bobbi where is she?!

Bobbi: She's right here.

Kim: Jaclyn! *picks her up* My baby your ok!

Jaclyn: Hi mommy.

Jack: Don't ever do that again missy!

Jaclyn: Yes daddy.

*2 years later*

Jaclyn: Give it back!

Kaylia: No! It's mine!

Jaclyn: No it's not!

*Jack comes in the room*

Jack: What's going on?

Jaclyn: She has my guitar!

Kaylia: No!

Jack: Kaylia...

Kaylia: But daddy.

Jack: Kaylia do u want a time out?

Kaylia: Ok. *gives guitar back*

Jaclyn: Thank you.

Jack: Now both of u need to go to bed. U have school and karate practice tomorrow.

Jaclyn: Ok night daddy.

Kaylia: Night, night daddy.

Jack: Night girls.

*they go to bed and Jack checks the mail*

Jack: Junk, junk, bills, junk, bills and a letter. Lets read the letter. *opens letter* The Otia Academy? *reads letter* Oh my god!

Kim: *comes through the door* I'm home. Hey honey. What r u reading?

Jack: A letter.

Kim: From who?

Jack: The Otia Academy.

Kim: *stops in her tracks* Who?

Jack: I have been given a scholarship at The Otia Academy.

Kim: Isn't that in...Japan.

Jack: Yeah...it is.

Kim: So that means...

Jack: I'm going to Japan.

Kim: Wait your actually gonna go?

Jack: Well yeah. I can't get another opportunity like this.

Kim: And u never get a second chance of watching your kids grow up either.

Jack: Kim i'll come back on holidays.

Kim: By the time u get back Jaclyn will be 11 and Kaylia will be 7.

Jack: I have to do this Kim.

*Jaclyn hid behind the hallway wall and listened*

Kim: But do u understand what it will cost u Jack?! Do you?!

Jack: Yes!

Kim: Then why r u still going?!

Jack: Because this is more important!

Kim: Oh! So going to college is more important than raising your family?!

Jack: Maybe it is to me!

Kim: Stop making this about u Jack! Think of our kids! They wouldn't want to grow up without a dad for 4 years!

Jack: Oh come on Kim! They are old enough now to where the can live without me!

Jaclyn: *in shock*

Kim: Wow Jack...u are just a jerk! A selfish bitch!

Jack: Whatever Kim no I'm not.

Kim: Well your sure acting like one! If u wanna go fine! But don't think of coming back! *storms off to room*

Jaclyn: *slowly walks out from behind* How...how could u?

Jack: Jaclyn?! Umm hey baby girl.

Jaclyn: How could u do this dad!? *starts to cry*

Jack: I umm

Jaclyn: U broke the wasabi code!

Jack: Look honey..*tries to walk to her*

Jaclyn: Don't touch me! I hate u! *runs off to room crying*


	12. The Decision and Remebering Ep 12

*Jaclyn ran off to her room crying. Kim comes in*

Kim: Jaclyn?

Jaclyn: What?!

Kim: *comes and sits next to her on her bed* I know daddy hasn't made the best choice

but what daddy chose's is what has to happen. *rubs her back*

Jaclyn: I don't want daddy to go. *sniffles*

Kim: *picks her up and sets her on her lap* I don't want daddy to go either.

I love daddy just as much as you.

Jaclyn: *looks up at her* Can u sing to me mommy?

Kim: *gives her a little smile* Sure.

Jaclyn: *gets off Kim's lap, gets under the covers and listens to Kim*

*Kim starts to sing I Hope You Dance*

" I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

Dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.. "

*Jaclyn falls asleep*

Kim: Goodnight baby girl. *kisses her head*

*the next morning Jaclyn wakes up dresses her self and sits on the couch waiting for Kim*

Kim: Jaclyn its tim- Jaclyn what are you doing?

Jaclyn: Waiting for you mommy.

Kim: You dressed your self?

Jaclyn: Yes mommy.

Kim: Good for you! Ok how about you and me go get pancakes from iHop?

Jaclyn: Yes! *runs out to the car*

*they leave and go to iHop they get it to go and come back home to see Jack on the couch*

Kim: Jaclyn why don't u go wake up Kaylia.

Jaclyn: Ok. *goes to Kaylia's room*

Kim: Ok. What do you want?

Jack: To tell you I'm not going.

Kim: What?

Jack: I'm not going to Japan.

Kim: Your not?

Jack: *stands up* No Kim.

Kim: *runs up and hugs him tightly*

Jack: *hugs back*

Kim: I could've never survived 4 years without you.

Jack: Me to.

Kim: *lets go* I love you Jack.

Jack: I love you to. *he kisses her lightly*

Jaclyn: *comes out from around the corner and hugs Jack's waist*

Jack: I could never leave this family.

Kaylia: *runs in and clings to Kim's legs* Mommy!

Jack: Let's eat, get dressed and head to practice.

Jaclyn: Is Uncle Jerry going to be there?

K and J: Oh no! Jerry!


	13. Jerry and No Karate Kid Ep 13 part 1

*Jack and Kim grab the kids and run to the car and drive to the hospital*

*at the hospital*

Jack: Hi. I'm here to see Jerry Martinez.

Desk Lady: Mr. Martinez is in room 203 2nd floor.

Jack: Thank you.

Kim: Come on kids

*takes Jaclyn's hand and picks up Kaylia*

*in Jerry's room*

Jack: *knocks on the door* Jerry?

Jerry: *weak voice* Hey guys.

Kaylia: Uncle Jerry!

Jerry: Hey pop star!

*Kaylia jumps on Jerry*

Jack: Kaylia don't.

Jerry: No no Jack I'm fine.

Kim: So how have you been?

Jerry: In pain but getting better.

Jack: When are you getting out?

Jerry: Doc says I should get out in 3 weeks but they arent for sure

Jaclyn: When can you do karate again?

Jerry: Not for awhile but once I get better I will start again.

Kim: How is Brittney taking all this?

Jerry: To be honest she is really scared. She was here last night and her mom came and got cause she had a melt down when the doctor said I had to go through 3 surgerys.

Kick: You have to what?!

Jerry: 3 surgerys. 1 in my leg, 1 in my stomach and 1 in my back.

Kim: Oh my god Jerry!

Jack: Dude! Arent you scared.

Jerry: Well yeah, of corse I am. Who woudnt be.

Jaclyn: Are you going to be ok? *worried*

Jerry: Of corse I am kido. *rubs her head* I'll be fine. Now, how about you, mommy and Kaylia go grab me some food?

Jaclyn: Ok!

*they leave the room*

Jerry: Jack we need to talk man.

Jack: Sure. Anything.

Jerry: The doctor says that I have a 30% chance of survival from all the surgery's.

Jack: And...

Jerry: I want you to tell Brittney that I love her.

Jack: Oh Jerry. Dont say that.

Jerry: There is no way I can make it Jack. I'm over.

Jack: Jerry. If you keep talking crap like that nothing is gonna get better man. You have to always have faith and hope that things will get better. Because they will. I know they will.

Jerry: Thanks man.

Jack: Well me and the kids have to go to practice.

Jerry: Hey Jack do you think its werid that you and Kim have kids but arent married?

Jack: No why?

Jerry: I was just curious.

Jack: Really? Just curious isnt gonna cut it for me.

Jerry: *sighs* Ever since you and Kim have droped out of highschool everyone has been talking about you guys at school according to Britt.

Jack: They are?

Jerry: Yeah.

Jack: I will look into that later but right now I gotta go.

Jerry: Alright then. Latet man.

Jack: Later.

*at the dojo*

Rudi: Please Kim!

Kim: No. Not until shes older! Me and Jack agreed.

Rudi: But shes amazing! Please Kim!

Jaclyn: Please mommy! I want to do a big girl class!

Rudi: She wants to do it! Let her do it!

Kim: Its up to Jack.

*Jack walks in the room*

Jack: Whats up to me?

Rudi: Jaclyn wants to do a older kid class and now its your decision.

Jaclyn: Please daddy please! *does a cute little begging face*

Jack: Well...alright you can do the class.

Rudi and Jaclyn: Yes yes yes! Thank you thank you thank you!

Rudi: You start in 2 weeks.

Jaclyn: *jumps up and down*

Kim: Please Kaylia!

Kaylia: No!

Kim: Young lady you have till the count of 10 to come out of that locker room. 1...2...3..4

*Kaylia comes out of the girls locker room*

Kim: See. You dont look bad you look adorable!

Kaylia: I dont want to do karate!

*the whole room gasps*

Kaylia: *storms back into the locker room*

Rudi: Wow! I did not see that coming!

Jack: *looks disapointed* Wow is right.

Kim: You ok Jack?

Jack: Yeah. I'm ok. I am not going to force Kaylia into somthing she doenst want to do.

Jaclyn: I cant belive she doesnt want to do karate! It doesnt make since.

TBC...


	14. The Big Event Ep 13 part 2

_(BTW TBC means To Be Continued . Thanks so much for liking my story's and I hope you like this one. And sorry I'm not posting as much. Enjoy! :D)_

Rudi: I never thought that a kid that comes from you two would not like karate.

Jack: Well, if she doesn't want to do karate then she doesn't. We can't make her.

Kim: Jack is right. Maybe she will want to do something else that we like.

Rudi: Maybe, but she may just be stubborn.

Jaclyn: *yawns* Who cares. Let's go home.

Jack: Honey we just got here.

Rudi: Jack, let's just call it a night.

Kim: Yeah. I'm worn out myself.

Jack: Alright. somebody grab Kaylia and we will head out.

Kim: I'll do it. *goes to girls locker room to grab Kaylia*

Jaclyn: Daddy?

Jack: Yes?

Jaclyn: Why is there two of you?

Jack: Huh?

Jaclyn: *falls to the floor*

Jack: Jaclyn!

Rudi: I'll call 911!

Jack: Jaclyn! Jaclyn can you hear me?! Jaclyn!

Kim: What's going on?!

Jack: I...I don't know she fell to the floor!

Rudi: Please hurry! Thank you!

Kim: Is she breathing!?

Jack: Yeah but not very well.

Kaylia: Mommy? *comes out from the locker room*

Kim: Kaylia! Go back into the locker room!

Kaylia: What happing?

Kim: Rudi take Kaylia out of here!

Rudi: Come on Kaylia. *picks her up and walks out of the dojo

Kaylia: *crying and having a fit*

*the ambulance pull up and they take Jaclyn to the hospital*

*a couple of hours later*

Nurse: You may see her now.

Kick: Thank you.

*they go into her room and she Jaclyn hooked up to lots of stuff*

Jack: Jaclyn!

Jaclyn: Hi daddy.

Kim: Jaclyn what happened baby?

Doctor: *comes in* Hello?

Kick: Hi.

Doctor: I'm guessing your curious about what happened to Jaclyn.

Kick: Yes!

Doctor: Ok. Jaclyn has diabetes.

Kick: What?!

TBC ;)


	15. The Unknown Ep 14 part 1

Jack: How is that even possible?!

Kim: Would it have to be genetic?

Doctor: Possably why?

Kim: My mom has diabetes. Is it possible for Jaclyn to get it from her?

Doctor: It is possible. But it could be from the lack of sugar.

Jack: What type?

Doctor: Type 2.

Kim: My mom has that.

Jack: *rubs Kim's back*

Doctor: I am going to get the papers. You may go see her.

Kick: Thanks. *they go into her room*

Jaclyn: Mommy! Daddy!

Jack: Hey princess

Jaclyn: I am not a princess.

Kim: She is our ninjia.

Jaclyn: Thank you mommy.

*Rudi comes through the door*

Rudi: I'm sorry she wanted to see Jaclyn.

Kaylia: Jaclyn! *gets up on her bed and hugged her tightly*

Jaclyn: Hi Kaylia.

Kaylia: Are you ok?! Are you gonna die?!

Jack: She is gonna be fine Kaylia.

Kim: There will be a couple of changes but it will all be ok. *she smiles and Jaclyn*

Kaylia: *lays next to Jaclyn*

Jaclyn: Did you really think I was gonna leave you?

Kaylia: Maybe.

Jaclyn: I promise. I won't.

Kaylia: Are you ok?!

Jaclyn: Yeah I'm fine? Why?

Jack: Nurse!

Jaclyn: What's going on?!

Kim: Your gonna be ok baby! I promise!

Jaclyn: What is happening?! *sees her family leave* Come back! DADDY! MOMMY! *screams*

Nurse: Your gonna be ok!

Jaclyn: I want my family!

Nurse: Hold her down!

Jaclyn: *getting held down by nurses*

*with Jack and Kim*

Kim: My baby. *starts to cry*

Jack: *hugs Kim*

Kaylia: Daddy is she gonna be ok? *tears up*

Jack: I hope so. *he brings them to the waiting room*


	16. The Unknown part 2

*5:00 am the next day. Kim and Kaylia are passed out in Jack's lap.*

Nurse: Do you need blankets?

Jack: Uh...sure thank you.

Nurse: She's ok. I promise.

Jack: *smiles slightly* Thanks.

Nurse: *leaves and comes back with blankets* Here you go.

Jack: *takes blankets*

Doctor: You are aloud to go see her now.

Jack: Kimmy. Kaylia. Wake up. We Can go see Jaclyn.

Kaylia: *gets up and runs to Jackyn's room*

Kick: Kaylia!

Kaylia: *runs into her sisters room* Jaclyn!

Jaclyn: Kaylia!

Kaylia: *gets next to Jaclyn on her bed*

Jack: Kaylia Ann! What where you thinking?!

Kim: Kaylia, your going to be in somuchtoro uncle when you get home young lady!

Jaclyn: Mommy? Daddy?

Kick: Jaclyn!

Doctor: *walks in*

Kick: How is she Doc?

Doctor: She is fine. She had some reaction to the medicine we gave her that's all.

Jack: *sighs in relief*

Kim: That's good.

Doctor: She still has diabetes, but have prescribed her new meds.

Jack: Thank you so much.

Kim: *gets a text when the doctor leaves*

Jack: Who is it?

Kim: It's Brittney.

Jack: What did she say?

Kim: Jerry.

Jack: What about him?

Kim: He just got his surgerys.

Jack: I should go see him.

Kim: Wait. She just texted me something.

Jack: What did she say?

Kim: Call off the wedding.

Jack: Why?

Kim: Jack...he is dying.

Jack: What?

Jaclyn: *fake sleeping while Kaylia is asleep*

Kim: The doctor says he might only have 3 months.

Jack: *sits down in a chair*

Kim: *sits next to him and rubs his back* I know he is your best friend. I'm so sorry.

Jack: He was like a brother to me.

Kim: He still is. Go see him.

Jack: Thanks Kim. *kisses lightly and leaves*

Jaclyn: Mommy?

Kim: Hey baby. *comes to the side of her bed*

Jaclyn: What's wrong with uncle Jerry?

Kim: He is really sick like you.

Jaclyn: But will he be ok?

Kim: The doctors don't know.

Jaclyn: Are they going to make him better?

Kim: I really hope so. *rubs her forehead*

Jaclyn: Do u think he will see me do my first compotision

Kim: I'm sure he will *lies*

Jaclyn: I hope he gets better.

Kim: We all do.

Kaylia: *moves around*

Kim: Get some sleep.

Kaylia: Ok. Night mommy.

Kim: Night. *smiles*

*with Jack and Jerry*

Jerry: I remember that. *slightly laughs*

Jack: We had some great times in that dojo.

Jerry: No kidding. *smiles weekly*

Jack: I think you gonna be ok.

Jerry: Jack, do u really think that?

Jack: Yes. I promise.

Jerry: My dad told me never promise something u can't keep.

Jack: *puts his hand on his arm* I really think you are going to be ok. Have hope Jerry.

Jerry: That is kinda hard when your dying. *coughs*

Jack: Get some rest man

Jerry: Jack?

Jack: Yeah?

Jerry: Thank you for always being there for me.

Jack: That's what best friends are for.


End file.
